Portal Technician
275px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Science Zombie |ability = When destroyed: Make a random Zombie here. |flavor text = Soon everyone will own their own portal. But for now, he enjoys being an early adopter.}} Portal Technician is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . He has no traits, and his ability makes a random zombie from the entire game on his place when he is destroyed, including another Portal Technician. In the boss battle for the mission Playing with Fire, the zombie hero starts out with two Portal Technicians on the 2nd and 4th lanes. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When destroyed: Make a random Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Soon everyone will own their own portal. But for now, he enjoys being an early adopter. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |6 }} * |4 }} * |4 }} Strategies With This zombie is expensive and very luck-based, but a huge reason to use this zombie is the fact you get two zombies for only 6 brains and one card, and his ability cannot be negated by plant tricks. The player can also use this as a good way to block plants, as if the plant hero destroys him with tricks, another zombie will take his place. A good idea is by boosting his attack with the Zombot Drone Engineer and use him in conjunction with other science zombies to make him pose as an even bigger threat. Another usage of Portal Technician is placing him in a lane to purposely have him die to activate his ability. This can be used in one of two ways: In an act of desperation, or to boost Valkyrie. Against This zombie can be a tricky one to deal with, since he can turn into something as weak as Skunk Punk to something as threatening as Shieldcrusher Viking or Zombot 1000. In fact, this can also be considered a more powerful zombie-version of the Seedling, as he can turn the tables when you least expect him to. It is recommended to stall for a few turns before destroying him, either by Freezing, Bouncing, or placing weak plants in front of him, because when destroyed, he could possibly turn into a powerful zombie that could mess with your strategy. Generally, you should be ready for anything when facing this zombie. Allow your own plants to try and destroy the Portal Technician or use a damaging or destroying trick. Once he is destroyed, depending on the zombie fighter that is made, use your destroying or damaging trick to destroy that zombie. A plant that can also do bonus attacks like and Bananasaurus Rex can help so that when this zombie dies, the new zombie that is summoned will be damaged heavily, if they are not destroyed. Gallery Portal_Technician_stats.png|Portal Technician's statistics Portalpacket.png|Card PortalMech65.png|Portal Technician being played PortalAttack.png|Portal Technician attacking MechAttack2.png|Portal Technician attacking with different objects FrozenMech.png|A Frozen Portal Technician DedMech.png|Destroyed Portal Technician about to activate his ability Immorticia pack.png|Portal Technician in Immorticia's pack LawnmowerDestroyingPortalTechnician.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Portal Technician Rustboltpremiumpackthrewrew.png|Portal Technician in Rustbolt's pack HDDD.png|HD Portal Technician Old H PortalTechnician1.png|Portal Technician's statistics Portal Technician silhouette.jpeg|Portal Technician's silhouette Receiving Portal Technician.jpeg|The player receiving Portal Technician from Super Brainz' Ally Pack Portal tech.png|The player receiving Portal Technician from a Premium Pack Portal Technician silhouette.png|Portal Technician's silhouette Receiving Portal Technician.png|The player receiving Portal Technician from a Premium Pack Super Brainz Ally Pack Promotion.png|Portal Technician in an advertisement for the Super Brainz Ally Pack Super Brainz' Ally Pack.jpeg|Portal Technician on Super Brainz' Ally Pack Trivia *When he attacks, he shoots one of many random objects out of his portal. These objects can be a roadcone, a boot, a Yeti Lunchbox, Mad Chemist's beaker, Trickster's rubber chicken, Coffee Zombie's cup, and 's lid. See also *Seedling Category:Headwear zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies